Una noche memorable
by lunitadiciembre
Summary: La noche de bodas de los padres de Hagrid. (Fridwulfa y Rodogranfo)


Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, si bien es cierto que sus personalidades son invención mía. Además, hay una parte que está basada en la película "Un pez llamado Wanda"

Advertencias: Sé que hay cosas que no tienen ningún sentido, pero es porque esto es una parodia. Obviamente, hay sexo, aunque no creo que sea muy explícito.

Rodogranfo miró a su elefantota con veneración. Esta estaba mirando a unos pájaros volar e intentando cazarlos para comérselos. Que monada de mujer tenía.

Poniéndose de puntillas y estirándose cuanto podía, tiró de la parte inferior de su manto (de piel de manada de osos de la mejor calidad).

Al ver que esta no reaccionaba, trepó por su cuerpo hasta su oreja. Al llegar a su destino susurró:

-Hulf et log heaeurex, ckewanta. "Ya es la hora, querida"

Sacudiendo la cabeza y causando que Rodogranfo tuviera que agarrarse con fuerza para no caerse, Fridwulfa compuso esa sonrisa amarillenta que le había conquistado desde el primer día y dijo:

- Nuteyé pircuó tagas sos poopeña aon coperil jostif ckandre lag luhsene etó aon log moir alhigt delog sielle. "No sé por qué tienes tanto empeño en copular justo cuando la luna esté en lo más alto del cielo."

Sonriendo a su vez por la habitual corrección al hablar de su esposa, (porque eso de que los gigantes sean burdos e incultos son habladurías, son criaturas educadas y respetuosas, y su esposa, como se había criado en la parte central de la montaña, era aún más inteligente que el resto) Rodogranfo respondió:

-Etqui et notigrill nutche did bodhie, ui waunt pir tousho etsé porfesti. "Es nuestra noche de bodas, y quiero que todo sea perfecto"

Y era cierto, ese mismo día Fridwulfa y él habían metido las manos en las cabezas (vaciadas de sesos, por supuesto) correspondientes. Rodogranfo había llevado con orgullo su cabeza de cachorro de tigre, y Fridwulfa había llevado su cabeza de mamut. La felicidad que le embargó cuando observó a su flamante esposa con la mano chorreando sangre de mamut y la boca llena de los sesos de éste (Rodogranfo había preferido tirar los que le tocaban, porque de los nervios se le había quitado el hambre) fue arrolladora.

Fridwulfa rió y dijo:

-Enca hulf, guisarintit. Mia agregarie molcho coperil wizayu. ¨Empieza ya, guisantito. Me agradaría mucho copular contigo.¨

Desnudándose de golpe, Fridwulfa dijo a Rodogranfo que se alejara para evitar daños colaterales y se tumbó en el suelo, piernas y brazos estirados.

Rodogranfo frotó sus manos con expectación y se desvistió rápidamente. Masculló "joder", cuando se le atascó el pantalón, causando que Fridwulfa cerrara sus dedos en puños y gimiera:

-Woh, mia lobert ckandre ayu shapirreat aon ce idotimea! Gepittaó! "¡Oh, adoro cuando hablas en ese idioma! ¡Repítelo!".

Rodogranfo, ya libre y desnudo, empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su hipopótama con besos y mordiscos, diciendo de vez en cuando "Sandalia", "Pingüino","Mantequilla" y "Lluvia". Fridwulfa estaba ya jadeando de placer, y Rodogranfo jadeando del cansancio por correr tanto, causando que se excitara (porque todos saben que hacer ejercicio excita, o, bueno, por lo menos a Rodogranfo le pasa eso).

No pudiendo más, Rodogranfo apuntó con su varita a su miembro viril y susurró:

-¡Engorgio!

Feliz, procedió a lo que es la penetración, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no conseguía llenar la cueva de su elefantota. Fridwulfa, extrañada, preguntó:

-Retardux molchi mou aon mia penistroff? "¿Tardarás mucho más en penetrarme?"-Rojo de vergüenza, Rodogranfo masculló:

-Nut, naura ving, etcuo tago nerrev."No, ahora voy, es que estoy nervioso"-

Apuntando a la selva de su esposa, Rodogranfo susurró: -Reducio!-

Ya sin tantas dificultades, Rodogranfo introdujo su miembro cuidando de no ser arrastrado por el peso, y el baile comenzó.

En él momento cúlmine del orgasmo, Rodogranfo recordó que había olvidado lanzar el hechizo anticonceptivo (no se veía preparado para tener un hijo o hija que fuera más grande que él, por más que no le importara con su esposa) así que se apresuró a intercalar entre sus gemidos este dicho hechizo.

No le salió muy bien. Rodogranfo acabó gritando:

-Lifconvo! "¡Anticonceptivo!"- Blanco como la cal y con Fridwulfa totalmente patidifusa bajo él, Rodogranfo dijo:

-Mierda, eso me pasa por ser bilingüe-justo antes de echarse a llorar y ser acunado por su hipopótama


End file.
